


Nostalgia

by SheWhoWalksUnseen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: DCTV Gen Promptathon, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Orlando Bloom's versatility in film, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Slice of Life, The Lord of the Rings References, this is so fucking late and that's my bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWalksUnseen/pseuds/SheWhoWalksUnseen
Summary: Barry and Kara don't often find nights off in their line of work, but when they do, they spend them bickering over terrible taste in movies and multidimensional pop culture differences.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Kara Danvers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ballycastle_Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/gifts).



> This should've been done in December last year but...well, I got sidetracked. Sorry. I wrote this for Batty's prompt for the DCTVGen Promptathon of "Kara & Barry movie marathon" and it was a lot of fun so, enjoy :)

Kara couldn’t help but frown ten minutes into the movie. She tilted her head and eyed the screen as a dark-haired man strode into the room, something in her niggling at the back of her mind. “Who is this guy again?” She hated to ask but given that Earth-1 and Earth-38 had slight variations in everything from actors’ names to pop culture references, she didn’t want to feel out of the loop.

“Orlando Bloom?” Barry’s eyes widened as he turned to her. There was a splash of soda on his chin and she bit back a laugh at the sight. He must've seen the look in her eyes though because he followed her gaze and his cheeks reddened as he scrubbed the splotch away. “Wait, don’t tell me you don’t have Orlando Bloom on your Earth.”

“No, that name sounds familiar.” And it did, but it took her couple moments to place it as the scene drew on and she listened intently to his accent. “I think he’s a sailor in another movie. I don’t remember which one.”

“Well, that’s ironic.”

“Yeah, I - ” It was her turn to gape at Barry with wide eyes now. “ _Wait_. I think - Shit, I think that’s Aragorn from those - from _The Lord of the Rings_ , you know?”

Barry nearly spat out his soda. “He’s _who_ now?!”

“Aragorn! Alex made me watch those movies years ago, I think that’s his name, right? He became king at the end?”

Barry stared at her. Onscreen, Orlando Bloom made heart eyes at the woman wearing a massive dress and corset. Fuck, she’d already forgotten her name too. Why were there so many characters in these films?

When she’d confessed to Barry that she’d never seen _Pirates of the Caribbean_ , she hadn’t expected him to declare they were watching all the movies at their next monthly movie night. Cisco had just patted her arm sympathetically when she tried to protest, giving Kara a _you have no idea what you’re getting into, honey_ look that somehow made her nervous.

Call her crazy, but Kara had never been a big fan of pirates. Something about the connotation of raping and pillaging and looting for treasure didn’t strike her as amusing or entertaining when she recalled the raids on Kryptonian ships when she was seven, huddled in her room and listening to her parents whisper about supplies lost and the men and women who’d lost their lives to those thieves. All that food - she’d foolishly thought of the ripe fruit Aunt Astra promised would be coming from a planet two solar systems away, so juicy and sweet to the taste she could feel her mouth watering just thinking about it - gone to waste and there was nothing to do but store what they had. Plantlife and vegetation on Krypton were sparse in the coming years of the planet’s destruction (not that Kara had known of its decay at the time), and the idea of fresh fruit, simple as it was, had excited her. It took years passing and her arrival on Earth for her to realize how deadly those violent actions were. The whole concept of pirates was an interesting idea in _theory_ , but in reality, it was nothing new from some of the criminal activity she saw in National City.

Not that she’d admit this to Barry, of course. They hadn’t had a problem with movie night before now, and just because Kara found pirates a little boring and overdone didn’t mean they couldn’t have fun watching a harmless movie. Even if there were five or six of said movies.

Rao, how was she going to sit through _all_ of these?

“He definitely doesn’t play Aragorn on this Earth,” Barry said, drawing Kara out of her thoughts as he continued to stare at her like _she_ was the one who was crazy here. “He plays Legolas.”

Kara frowned. “Wait, is that the dwarf?”

Barry set aside his soda and buried his face in his hands. The music swelled on the TV screen. “No, definitely _not_.”

“Oh!” Kara clicked her fingers together, smiling as it dawned on her. “He’s that elf, right? Who leads the council!”

“He’s part of the Fellowship!”

Kara scoffed. “No elves are in the Fellowship of five.”

Barry lifted his gaze and again stared. “Alright, I think I see the problem here now.”

“Aside from the fact that your Earth has way too many names and elves to worry about?”

“I think we need to watch both trilogies to show you how different each series is. Because there’s no way I can explain this when you’ve got five Fellowship members in _Lord of the Rings_ and we’ve got _nine_.”

Kara’s nose scrunched up. “Well, that just seems excessive.”

“They kill off one of them if that helps.” Barry grimaced. “Spoilers, I guess? Though, who knows because apparently Orlando Bloom is _Aragorn_ , of all people.”

“He’s a very hot Aragorn, though,” Kara countered. “I remember that much.” Barry just shrugged, conceding the point, and Kara fished for the candy strewn on Barry’s coffee table. She beamed when she snatched up an enormous Milky Way bar and started unwrapping it. “But I can see why Cisco said you liked these movies. They feel very…vigilante-esque.”

Barry raised an eyebrow. “Is that a word?”

“It is now!”

Barry snorted and she caught the corners of his mouth twitching. In the dim light of the living room, with shadows darkening half his face as he ducked it away from the screen, she found herself thinking he looked younger like this, bundled in a red and black weighted blanket they'd dug out of the closet with his arms folded over his too-small t-shirt. When she'd arrived, Iris had been on her way out to work late at the office, greeting Kara with a quick hello and apologizing for not being able to stay longer. The knowing look Iris sent Kara after nodding at the mountain of food and soda was comforting, in a way, reminding her how Kelly texted her sometimes about bringing Alex lunch or staying over after she had one drink too many. Not that Kara and Barry were like _that_ , obviously, but Iris got it. She was far more understanding about the whole superhero ordeal than most people Kara knew.

Which reminded her, Kara really needed to set up a time and date for a girls' night out with Iris. It'd been too long since they'd hung out and she wasn't an idiot, she'd _seen_ those dark bags under her eyes as she hurried out the door.

Johnny Depp came onscreen - the one thing she'd recognized so far from her Earth, actually - and the flurry of motion and sinking ship beside him almost caused Kara to miss Barry's next words. “It's funny,” he said quietly, “I hadn't realized how long I’ve gone without a proper movie marathon. Or a break in general.”

“Me too.” Kara gave him a wider smile, less toothy this time when he met her eyes. “Been busy lately, you know? Saving the world, rescuing snakes from trees - “

“Do you mean cats, or is that another Earth-38 thing?” Barry looked genuinely concerned.

“No, uh, long story. Well, not really. Just a runaway snake in National City when I was starting out as Supergirl - but that’s not the point!” She waggled her half-eaten Milky Way at Barry as she bit off the other end. “The point is… I’m glad we have this break. Everyone needs to sit back and relax every once in a while. Especially after supervillains and criminals ruin your week one time too many.”

“You’re telling me,” Barry grumbled, his brow creasing as a pout flickered across his sticky lips. “I had two metas crash date night last week. Not one, but _two_ in the same hour!”

“That’s the worst.” She nudged Barry with her elbow and swallowed the rest of the chocolate in her mouth. “But see? We get to relax now! Who needs worldkillers and evil speedsters when you’ve got friends who will watch pirate movies with you?”

Barry smiled. “You really the movie, don’t you?”

Kara threw her head back with a groan, which only served to make Barry laugh as she squeezed her eyes shut. “I’m sorry! It’s so boring! Even if they’re all very attractive and I’m sure people are about to fight soon.”

“Hey, it’s not for everyone. Besides,” Barry said, his words a little choked from how hard he was trying to stifle his laughter, “we can always pick a different movie series.”

She sat up and squinted at him. “You mean _Lord of the Rings_ , don’t you?”

“All I’ve been able to think about is pretty boy Aragorn, so _yes_.”

“Hell yes, why not!” Kara flew off the couch, sending half the wrappers around them flying as she made for the inter-dimensional extrapolator on the kitchen table. “I’m getting my copies, don’t go anywhere, Barry!”

“I’ll be right here,” he called after her, and Kara couldn’t help but grin to herself as she hurried back to her Earth, the sense of urgency fueled only by her desire to return rather than a life-changing crisis for once. And honestly, as much as she loved being Supergirl, these were some of the nights that mattered more than anything in the world to her.

Even if Barry did have strange tastes in movies.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on my DCTV Tumblr @areyouscarletcold. Comments are always appreciated, and have a great day!


End file.
